It Happened So Fast
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Monica’s life changes in the blink of an eye. Chapter 3 Now up!
1. Chapter 1: What Have I Done

This fic takes place in the near future. Monica and Chandler have been married for almost 3 years, they're still trying to have a baby. Ross and Rachel are newlyweds. Emma is 2 years old Ben is 10 years old. Joey and Phoebe are living together  
  
(AN: This fic idea is based on part of a storyline from 7th Heaven)  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I wish I owned Chandler but I do have his portrayer Matthew. He's in my closet. LOL  
  
Title: It Happened So Fast  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
Summery: Monica's life changes in the blink of an eye.  
  
Chapter 1: What Have I Done  
  
Monica checked her watch again for the tenth time. She smiled when she saw it was time to leave. She stripped of her Chef's jacket and hat as she left Javu. She hopped in her Porsha and headed to the mall. She was ovulating so she thought she'd stop at Victoria Secrets and pick up something to spice up the night. She parked and raced inside. She rode the escalator to the second level. She went inside Victoria Secrets. She smiled when she spotted the short sexy little red nighty hanging on the rack in front of her. It was prefect. Chandler always said he loved her in red. She picked it up and headed to the cashier.  
  
She rushed out the store bumping into someone. "Monica" the voice said. She was surprised to see Richard of all people. "Richard" she said "Wow Mon you look great" he complemented. "Thanks" she answered. He noticed the bag from Victoria Secrets in her hand. "So getting bored with Chandler already, needed to spice things up did you" he asked with a grin. "You should have stayed with me it was never boring, you remember don't you"  
  
He took her by surprise when he leaned in and kissed her. "Richard please" she said pushing him away. "I'm married remember" she stated. He looked at her and frowned "So you mean to tell me you felt nothing" She nodded "No Richard I didn't what ever feelings I had for you died a long time ago I love Chandler and its never boring with him" she smiled blushing a little. "Okay if you say he's not gay I'll believe you" he giggled. "It was nice seeing you again Monica" She smiled a little "Yeah it was nice seeing you too" She looked at her watch. "Oh wow is it that late" she mumbled. "Bye Richard tell Michelle and Tim hello for me" she called as she ran from the mall.  
  
Monica jumped into the Porsha. She pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street. Traffic was crazy so she decided to take a side road. She still couldn't believe Richard has kissed her. She hadn't felt anything at all. Had Chandler kissed her though she would have felt everything. She smiled as she thought of her husband. She turned on the radio. She was surprised to hear the song that was playing. "You are wonderful tonight" she sang softly along with the radio.  
  
She was so busy thinking about Chandler, the things they would do later that night and singing along with the radio that she hadn't seen the kid on a bike ride out in front of her car. When she looked up and saw the kid she tried to stop. She stepped on the brakes but it was too late she hit the kid. She screamed when the kid hit the hood of her car and the bike crunched under her tires. She sat there too stunned to move. "Oh my God" she whispered "Wh...what have I done" she whimpered.  
  
Chapter 2: In Shock....Monica Is in shock ...Coming soon!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello Children. Here's another new story by me yay! LOL I don't know how many 7th Heaven fans there are out there. I used to watch it awhile back but then I lost interest well I recently got readdicted to it! Last season and this season have been great! This idea came from the whole Simon thing when he hit that 13 year old boy on his bike who wasn't wearing a helmet and was high. Paul I think his name was. So that's where I got the idea for this fic. I hope you all like it. Please read and review. Thanx! 


	2. Chapter 2: In Shock

This fic takes place in the near future. Monica and Chandler have been married for almost 3 years, they're still trying to have a baby. Ross and Rachel are newlyweds. Emma is 2 years old Ben is 10 years old. Joey and Phoebe are living together  
  
(AN: This fic idea is based on part of a storyline from 7th Heaven)  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I wish I owned Chandler but I do have his portrayer Matthew. He's in my closet. LOL  
  
Title: It Happened So Fast  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
Summery: Monica's life changes in the blink of an eye.  
  
Chapter 2: In Shock  
  
Monica sat there staring straight ahead unable to believe what had just happened. Once she snapped out of it she fumbled through her purse for her cell phone. She dialed 911. She told the woman on the phone about the accident she in return told Monica the police and an ambulance were on their way. She had to see how badly the kid had been hurt. She opened the car door and slid out. She slowly walked to the front of the car. Tears filled her eyes when she saw the twisted metal that had once been a bike. She looked at the child laying near the bike. The little girl couldn't have been that much older than Ben. She was about to feel for a pulse when she heard sirens approaching.  
  
An ambulance and a couple police cars appeared. The EMTs raced from the ambulance over to the child. An officer walked over to Monica. "Ma'am I'm officer Vega can you tell me what happened here" he asked. "I...I didn't mean it" Monica whispered "I...I didn't see her" Officer Vega sighed "Miss" he started "Mrs." she whispered. "Mrs. Bing" she said. "Mrs. Bing how much have you had to drink tonight" he asked. "What!" Monica asked in shock. "Officer I'm not drunk I haven't been drinking at all I just didn't see her, she...she came out of no where" she whimpered.  
  
One of the EMTs came over to Officer Vega and said something to him. He sighed turning back to Monica. "Mrs. Bing I'm afraid you're gonna have to come down to the station" Monica looked at him. "What!? But why!?" she cried "I swear it was an accident I didn't see her" she cried. "Yeah well tell that to the parents who've just lost their daughter" he told her. Monica suddenly felt sick. "What, no she...she's okay, she has to be okay" She glanced behind him and saw the EMTs pull a white sheet over the girl. "Oh God, no" she cried "Come with me to the squad car ma'am" Officer Vega instructed. "My husband, please I need to call my husband" she whimpered. "We'll call him from the station" he said. "My purse" she whispered. He allowed her to get her purse and lock up the Porsha.  
  
Monica was seated in the back of the squad car. She broke down in sobs as she watched the EMTs lift the girl into the back of the ambulance. She looked at al the curious onlookers that came to see what has happened. Most of them stared at her like she was a cold blooded killer. Maybe she was a killer. She had run over someone's daughter, someone's niece, someone's granddaughter someone's friend. She thought about her own niece and nephew. It could have easily been Ben or Emma. She thought about Chandler and her friends would they think of her as some killer too. Would they hate her and glare at her like most of the onlookers were. Her sobs got harder as the squad car puled away from the scene and headed to the station.  
  
Chapter 3: I'll Be There For You....Will Chandler and the gang be there for Monica...Coming soon!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3: I'll Be There For You

This fic takes place in the near future. Monica and Chandler have been married for almost 3 years, they're still trying to have a baby. Ross and Rachel are newlyweds. Emma is 2 years old Ben is 10 years old. Joey and Phoebe are living together  
  
(AN: This fic idea is based on part of a storyline from 7th Heaven)  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I wish I owned Chandler but I do have his portrayer Matthew. He's in my closet. LOL  
  
Title: It Happened So Fast  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
Summery: Monica's life changes in the blink of an eye.  
  
Chapter 3: I'll Be There For You  
  
Monica sat on a cold bench beside two women she was sure were hookers. One of them looked Monica up and down "So what you do" she asked. "Nothing" Monica whimpered "It...it was an accident I...I didn't see her, she...she came out of no where" she said tears filling her eyes again. "Whoa" the other girl said "You ran someone over, who was it a john or your pimp or something"  
  
Monica looked at her with wide eyes. "No I'm not a...a lady of the night" she said not wanting to offend them. "It was a girl, a teenager" she said softly "You killed a child" the first girl said in shock. "I hope they lock you up and throw away the key" the other one said. "Jail!" she said "No I...I can't go to jail it...it was an accident I didn't mean to hit her I...I didn't see her" she cried. "Oh but that's where you're going honey" the second girl said. "Yeah child killers go to jail forever" the first one said. Monica was never more scared she didn't want to go to jail forever.  
  
Chandler raced into the police station. "I'm looking for my wife Monica Bing" he rambled nervously. "Some police officer called said she was in some sort of accident" he told the officer behind the desk. She nodded "Yes Mrs. Bing is right over there" she said pointing to the bench where she sat. He saw her sitting beside two obvious hookers who were messing with her. He walked over to her. "Mon" he whispered. The two girls whistled "Hey baby nice ass" they called out. "Wanna a freebie" one of them giggled. Chandler looked at them and rolled his eyes. Monica jumped off the bench and flew into his arms. "Chandler" she cried.  
  
"Shh its okay babe" Chandler said softly. "What happened" he asked "The policeman that called the house said you had an accident" She nodded against his chest. "I...I didn't see her" she whimpered "Oh God, Chandler I swear I didn't see her" she cried. "Who honey, who didn't you see" he asked gently. "The...the girl I hit, she...she was just a few years older than Ben" she cried. "Shh calm down Mon I'm sure she's alright" he whispered rubbing her back gently.  
  
"She's not alright Chandler she's dead I killed her, I killed somebody's baby" she cried pulling away from him. Chandler stood there for a minute just looking at her with shock. She watched him for a minute before speaking. "It...its okay Chandler you can leave if you want to I mean I'm sure you don't want everyone to know you're married to a killer" she said turning away as she broke down again. He walked over to her wrapping his arms around her. "Its okay Mon I'm here, I'm not going anywhere" he said softly.  
  
Monica turned in his arms so she was facing him. "You...you aren't" she said "No I'm not" he whispered "I love you Monica and I know you, you're no killer" he said softly. "What happened was an accident, a terrible accident" he said gently brushing a few strands if hair out of her face. "I love you too" she whispered "That's what caused the accident" she whispered. "What, how?" he asked "I...I was thinking about you, about how much I love you and how I couldn't wait to be home in your arms" she said starting to cry again. "I was thinking about you all day today" he said "Hell you're all I think about most days Steve is always yelling at me about my daydreaming" he said with a little laugh. "That's what people in love do" he said softly brushing away her tears.  
  
"I know but your daydreaming didn't kill a 13 year old girl" Monica cried. "13, wow she really wasn't much older than Ben huh" Chandler whispered. "What was a 13 year old girl doing out on her bike by herself this time of night though" he said. Monica shrugged "I...I don't know maybe she had a fight with her mom or she snuck out" she said "Rach and I snuck out sometimes at that age and I'd always run out at night when I fought with my mom but we'll never know why she was out there now"  
  
"That's right" a voice said. "Because you killed my little girl" Monica and Chandler looked over to see a couple. The woman was in tears but the man looked unaffected.  
  
Chapter 4: If You Do The Crime You Can Do The Time....What will happen between Monica and the parents? Will Monica be charged for the accident?...Coming Soon!!!! 


End file.
